Maximum Hearts
by 123keybladeboy
Summary: Max's world has been destroyed by evil creatures. She now wakes up in a brand new world. Now, with the help of her new friends she has to go from world to world, helping others and trying to find a way back home. Takes place a bit after Kingdom Hearts 2 and right after Maximum Ride Book 3.
1. End of the World

**Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the reboot of Maximum Hearts. For my returning readers, I know that some of you may have wanted me to continue the original. I do apologize to it, but personally after rereading my own work, I feel like this is necessary. I promise this won't be an exact recreation of the original. There will be different scenarios and, the most exciting thing, different worlds. OOOooohhh~ Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: End of the World

Keep running. I have to keep running. I can't stop or I'm dead. Ignore the people's screams Max. Ignore all of the people crying for help. Jump over the destroyed cars that are on fire. Run past the people ahead of you. Before I might have gone out of my way and helped them, but not anymore. After what happened to my family, I can't be bothered. I probably can't save anyone anymore.

I just have to keep running, at least until I can find some kind of shelter. Though that's going to be kind of hard with everything either destroyed or on fire. The sky is a mixture of orange and black. I'm trying hard not to breathe in all the smoke that's coming my way. It's still hard to believe that just a few hours ago the sky was blue. I wasn't running for my life. Where all I had to worry about was my hair being a complete mess. After years of running, after years of fighting, I thought I finally found peace. Guess the guy upstairs had a change of heart. Want me to go through some more hardship.

Ahead of me, I see something crawling on the floor. Little humanoid creatures, all in black with antennas on their circular head. Their yellow eyes look around in every direction. Crap. They're here too. No matter what I do, I just can't escape from these monsters. These creatures that are hunting everything that moves. In a matter of just a few minutes, they destroyed an entire city. I close my hand, clenching it into fist. Should I fight? Should I turn around turn around and continue to run? It's only the little weak ones. I can handle them easily, but they have a tendency to gang up on you easily. I shake my head. It's not worth the risk.I should just turn around and start running in that specific direction.

I'm about to do just that, but something made my feet stop. Sniffling. Whimpering. Crying. A child crying.

No Max! You can't! You can't go and help them! If you can't manage to save your own family, you can't save a child!

"Help! Someone help!" The child screams, clearly scared to death. I glance back to see a little girl crawling on her back towards a totaled car as one of those monster squirms to her.

Max! Don't go! You just keep moving forward. Don't turn around and try to save her. They don't you. You know that you can't. You know damn well that you can't save anyone! So just keep running and don't look back.

Before I get the chance run, I take one one last glance behind me. The little blonde girl's back is against the car door as the creature crawled towards her. Tears running down her face. I want to yell "Run you dumb kid!" But I notice the red streak going down her right leg. Crap! She can't run.

Don't bother Max! Even if you save her, she'll be dead weight. A burden. Don't bother! Just go and run!

My mind is right. I should just look out for myself. Protect me and only me. I've survived plenty in my life. This girl probably doesn't know the first thing about protecting herself. She's just going to be dead weight and is only going to get us both killed. I should just run and not look back. Yeah. That's exactly what I should do. So why am I charging towards the monster?

Defying my brain, I run to the creature and give it a good sucker punch to its face (at least I think it's a face.) The mouthless, yellow-eyed creature turns into a puff of black smoke once my fist connects. I watch it drift away into the burning city.

I turn to the girl, her eyes red from the tears, shaking against the busted car door. I kneel down and look for injuries. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" I ask in a quick pace.

Why am I doing this? No matter how I see it, saving this girl is only going to hold me back. Either she's going to die both of us will. I should've just kept running. I've done that to so many other people. Why can't I do it with this little girl? I ask myself that, but I already know the answer. Besides the brown eyes, she looks exactly like her. Like Angel.

"My leg hurts." The girl's voice brings me back to reality. I check her blood soaked leg. There's a deep cut right below her knee. Yeah, she's not going to walk anytime soon.

Just leave her! You're not her guardian! Leave her and save yourself!

I shut my brain up and try to think of something useful. I start ripping the bottom of my pajama top, remembering how just a couple hours ago, I was eating pancakes with my family. That alone feels like it was years ago. I tie the ripped cloth around the girl's wound. As I finish up, I hear the girl scream "Look out!"

I notice that her hand was pointing behind me. I instantly turn around one-eighty degrees, only to get a face full of claws. I back away from both the girl and what hit me, touch the stinging area. My hand quickly turns red with my blood. In front of the girl now are three of the same looking creatures only taller and more slender, like the creature I turned to dust's older brothers. And they do not look happy...I think. Without any eyebrows and mouths, you can't really get a read on them.

With even more of a reason to run away, I charge ahead towards the monsters. Punching one of them right in between its eyes, turning it into dust, just like it's little brother. Now there are two of them in front of me. I try to kick the one on my left, but it melts to the ground, with the other one quickly following suit. I try to follow them, but they go in separate directions. Managing to follow the one closest to me, I stomp my foot on the little pool of darkness, but I watch as it forms a hole around my foot. In seconds, the puddle starts to crawl it's way up my leg.

I grab onto it and begin to pull. "Get off of me!" I scream as I start feeling weak in my leg. This is really not good. I use most of my strength and pull it off of me. I squeeze what's on my hand so hard that it joins its dusty brethren. As I catch my breath, I look for the one that disappeared. Where did it go? I look towards the little girl. She's safe, shaking, but safe. But the fact that she's safe means that the monster can be any-

I let out a scream as something sharp stabs through my right arm and the pain slides downwards. I grab hold of the source and squeeze its neck. As the creature turns into, say it with me, dust, I look at my arm. Yup. That's a lot of blood. Have to take care of that later. First things first is the little girl.

I kneel in front of her. "Can you stand up?" I ask a question with an obvious answer. She shakes her head as I pick her up in a cradle position. Pain shoots through my injured arm as blood trickle down. The girl looks at me with a worried look. I force out my best smile, hoping it will calm her down. "Don't worry. I got this." I start running in a random direction, hoping nothing else will go wrong.

And of course my prayers go unanswered.

Five minutes after I began running, more and more of these shadow monsters keep popping up. I hold on the little girl as best as I can, avoiding the creatures. But it's getting harder because the further in I go, more and more of them appears. Normally in these apocalyptic scenarios in movies, you would see bodies lining up all over the place, but there isn't a single corpse in the streets. Once these monsters manage to get you, your body disappears. It's like they never existed in the first place. I've seen it happen before and there's no way I'm letting that happen to this little girl.

I hear the girl let out a scared squeak, breaking me from my trance to realize I'm heading towards a hoard of those creatures. "Crap." I whisper under my breath. This way is no good. I turn around. Before I can get anywhere, a long line of monsters are running our way. "You have got to be kidding me!" I let out a sigh. It's like the big guy upstairs doesn't want us to escape with our lives. Well. Too bad for him that I have something up my sleeve. Or should I say on my back.

"Hey." I whisper. "Hold onto me tightly, and don't let go." I feel the kid's arm squeeze me. I ignore the pain that's screaming throughout my body. I straighten my back, take a deep breath, and force all of my energy to my "special gift." I can hear the little girl gasp when I feel something on my back expanding.

"Wings!" The little girl probably can't hold back her shock.

Yes. I have wings on my back. I'm officially 98% human and 2% avian. I'll explain everything later. If there's ever a chance to ever to explain. I jump up into the air and start flapping my wings. I take off into the sky, leaving all of the monsters down below.

Once I'm in the air, I quickly remember why I didn't pull them out earlier. I can feel blood oozing out from my wound that I got on my first attempt at flying. I can't keep this up for long. I have to find a safe place to land.

I start to scan everything below me to find anywhere I can rest. But all I can see is destruction. I hold the child's head to my chest so she won't see anything. Cars crashed into buildings. Windows shattered in every building. Chunks of walls on the fiery ground below. And the only thing moving are those monsters. Nowhere is safe, but I'm slowly losing altitude. Losing blood very quickly. Starting to get dizzy.

I see an empty roof of an abandoned apartment complex. Windows barred by planks of wood. The insides probably haven't been touched in years. I thank every deity known to mankind as I make a beeline to the roof. When my feet touch the ground, I swiftly close my wings, closing the wound under them. I put the little girl down to the floor before my body gives out and crumbles down.

"Are you alright?" The small child kneels next to me. Without the threat of those creatures, I can finally get a better look at her. Blonde hair dirtied by dust. Her brown eyes shaking as they stare right at me. Her face smudged with dust and dirt. From afar she really almost look like Angel…

I use most of my strength to sit up. "Yeah. I'll be okay." I answer. I look to her leg. The pajama piece is already soaked with her blood. "We need to change that soon. How does it feel?"

She tries to stand up quickly, but quickly winces and kneels back down. She's clearly trying to hold back a scream of pain. Brave kid. She sits next to me, staring down at the destruction. Probably a few hours ago she lived a happy life with her family. Now they're most likely gone. Just like everyone else.

I shake my head, pushing this morning away from my memory. Now is not the time. Right now I have to think of what to do next. I look at the destruction below. Not a safe place for probably miles. My safest bet is probably to go out into the wild. But there are a lot of holes in that plan. First of all, how far have these monsters gone. Are they only attacking only the city? Or is this worldwide? Then there's the kid. I highly doubt she can fight, let alone survive in the wild. Guess I'll have to take care of that later. I smirk a bit realizing that this situation reminds me just of just earlier this year. Flying with the flock, hunting for food, fighting creatures of our own. Just surviving.

"Hey, come to think of it, I don't even know your name, little one." I speak up, breaking the silence. "My name is Max. What's yours?"

The kid looks right and then left and right, seeming like she's waiting for permission. I nudge my head a bit, signaling that it's okay. "Katherine." She answers. "With a K."

I chuckle a bit. She really wants me to know that little fact. Maybe one too many misspelled it or just never bother to learn it. "Okay, Ms. Katherine with a K." I use the energy I manage to gather to stand up and look out into the distance. I can barely see a dense looking forest over the horizon. Don't know how far it stretches, but anything that's not wide and in the open is perfectly fine by me. If we can rest here for another twenty minutes or so, I can manage to fly out there, even with damaged wings.

Before I can even congratulate myself for the smart idea, Katherine lets out a high pitch scream. I take my gaze away from the forest downward to where she is to find her pointing to something behind me.I instantly do a one-eighty to see those creatures materialize out of nothing. How the hell did they find us? I was sure there was nothing on this rooftop when I landed.

I feel Katherine hide behind me. I try to pull my wings out again, only to flinch in pain. There's no way I can run away now. All I can I can do is fight and hope they'll just go away.

I focus on the monsters. There's four little ones and three big slender ones. All together there's seven, the most I've faced at once. "Katherine." I speak in a low tone, trying to keep my cool. "Whatever you do, just stay behind me. Away from those things." I can hear my voice crack, signalling some weakness. Don't know if she noticed it, but I see her nod in the corner of my eye, and that's all I need.

My feet instantly move forward at great speed. I push a fist forward, connecting it with one of the tiny ones and completely pulverize it. One of the creatures charge towards me. I backstep, trying to avoid it. I feel my feet slip and I land on my back. Really? Now of all times? Two tiny ones try jumping on me. I manage to grab them both and smash them together, dispersing them. That takes care of three small ones, now where are the rest?

The sound of a little girl screaming brought me to my feet. I look to see Katherine running away from the remaining monsters. Damn! They distracted me to get to her! Bastards! I'm not going to let anyone else die on my watch!

I scream at the top of my lungs, dashing to the tall monsters. I punch through one of the monster's chest. With my arm inside, I swing my arm, flinging it off and it turns to dust. I pick up one one of the tiny ones and throw it at the other tall one, making them both disappear, leaving only one tall one left. Problem is Katherine is in between it and the edge of the building, and it's closing in. No! Nonononono! I'm not going to lose her! I'm not going to let her die. I charge towards the creature. Going as fast as I can. I have to reach her.

But I wasn't fast enough.

I can only watch as the creature raised its hand. Swings it downwards on Katherine's chest. I can only watch as blood spills out from the wounds. I watch as she begins falling off the building. I don't even bother with the monster as I jump off the roof. I try to make myself fall faster, reaching Katherine. I wrap my arms around her. I force my wings open. But the pain is too much. I can't use my wings. I can't do anything! The ground is getting closer every millisecond. I hold on to Katherine tightly to my chest. I can feel her blood soak my clothes. I close my eyes. I wait for what's about to happen.

 _Hey! Are you okay?_

 **To be continued...**


	2. A New World?

**I'm so so SO sorry about how late with this! 2017 has been an interesting year in more ways than one. In hard ways (life, work, etc.) and distracted by others (Breath of the Wild and Persona 5). This has been in the works since February. Well either way I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2: A New World?

I'm a failure. I don't even see why I even try. I keep attempting to save everyone and more likely than not it always backfire. Try to save Ella, get shot in the shoulder. Try to save Angel, get captured. Try to "Save the world", world gets destroyed by unimaginable monsters that no matter how many you defeat, more of them take their place. If I couldn't save my family, how could I save a little girl? I should've just listened to my gut instincts and continued running away. Horrible, I know, but I would've survived longer. Or maybe I could've died sooner, who knows.

Now all I can see around me is nothing but darkness. Nothing to see. Nothing to hear. Nothing to feel besides the cold hard ground...that doesn't feel cold. Or that hard. It's actually quite warm and comfy. Like a bed. I press my hand down on the surface of what I'm laying on. The texture feels soft and springy the more I press. Wait! I can move my hand! Can dead people move their any of their body parts? Or maybe this is the afterlife? Or maybe it was all a nightmare and, right now I'm waking up in my bedroom. There's only one way to find out for sure.

I need to open my eyes.

I hesitate for what feels like ten minutes, but eventually open my eyes The first thing I notice is the white ceiling, and right below it as an odd green wallpaper. I look at the what I am laying on. It's clearly a bed with a really ugly yellow blanket with weird leave designs. I take a good look at the room I'm in. Under the upper green wallpaper is an even odder yellow wallpaper with little diamonds going down it. That stretches to all four sides of this little room. On the wall to my right there were windows closed off by red curtains. I take a look outside, but I barely could see outside since it was nighttime with little light. Back into the room in the far wall there's a long dresser with a cabinet on top of it with a vase of flowers resting next to it. In the middle of the room rests a sole table with two chairs by its side. There are three doors. On the wall to my right, there's a door at the end, which most likely leads to the dark alleyway. There's a door to my upper left that has a number two in the middle of it. Then there's one more to the left of the bed, with nothing really on it. If this really Heaven, God, fire whoever designed this room.

I sit up on the bed. My body still feels sore, so this is clearly not a dream. I need to form a plan. Should I go outside and start asking questions? Or should I immediately take off and see where I am first. The latter sounds reasonable, but a thought crosses my mind. Are those monsters are still around? Are they still outside? If that's so, how did I get here? Did someone rescue me? If so, what about Katherine? Did they save her? Where is she? Is she okay? I won't answer any of those plus more questions if I stay in this bed and do nothing.

Before I can stand up, the door at the top left starts to move. Someone's coming in? Friendly or foe? I can probably escape through the alleyway, but I don't know where I am. I can't think of what to do as the door begins to open. A young girl around my age walks in. The first thing that pops out is her scarlet red hair. I get a good look at her pink dress. Three zippers going down. Two black pouches rests on her sides, like pockets. Besides the odd fashion sense, this girl doesn't seem dangerous. But I have to be careful, she can be hiding something.

The girl flinches when she notices me sitting up on the bed. She must've not expected me to wake up any time soon. Her wide sparkling blue eyes stare right at me. "You're awake!" She speaks. Her voice is pretty high, but kind of comforting. Before I can say anything, she runs to me, a gigantic grin on her face. "That's amazing! Riku said, with your injuries, you wouldn't wake up for probably a week. But here you are! Wide awake and," Her eyes scan my entire body. This is starting to get really uncomfortable. "Your wounds are practically all gone!" She reaches for my arm, in which I immediately pull it away. The redhead flinches, clearly in a daze from what I did. "Oh. I-I'm sorry. You must be so confused, and me talking nonstop isn't helping at all." She stops talking and gaze right at me.

An awkward silence looms over us as her eyes stay fixated to me. What am I supposed to say? I have no clue where I am, who this redhead is, or what's exactly going on. The last thing I need is her bombarding me with questions and remarks. I need answers. "Where am I?" I manage to say. My voice sounds hoarse and there's a stabbing pain in my throat.

Considering the redhead's scrunch up face, my voice must sound worse than I think. It soon calms down as she answers. "You're at the hotel in Traverse Town." Traverse Town? I never heard of that town. Is that in Arizona? How far is that from Mom's house. Before I can ask any more questions, the girl continues to speak. "My friends and I found you unconscious and bleeding in an alleyway. We carried you here and treated your wounds and changed your clothes."

What? Changed my clothes?

I look down to realize that I'm no longer wearing the pajama top that's been ripped from claws and covered in blood. Now I'm wearing a black tank top. Bandages can be clearly seen from under the shirt. I look further down to see some jeans that I have never seen before. Hold on. If they changed my clothes, then they must've seen...Oh God.

The girl must've noticed the worry in my face, because she answers the question in my head. "If it's about who changed your clothes, don't worry. I'm the one to tended to your wounds. My two friends are teenage guys, so there was no way I would let them see you nude."

That's not what I wanted to ask, but I do appreciate her concerns. "What about the wings?"

The redhead stares blankly at me for a few seconds, then lets out a small giggle. "Oh, that's what you're worried about." She moves moves her head so that she can get a good look at my back. "Yeah. I was shocked when I saw them." Perfect. Just what I need. Don't know where I am. Family gone. And first person I see knows about my thirteen feet birth defect that's on my back. "They're very pretty."

What she said takes a few seconds for me to actually react. Did she call them pretty? Not call me a freak of nature? A monster? Did I wake up in some upside-down universe where everything and everyone is some weird mutant. Nah, that's impossible. Most likely I'm still dying and this is all just a fever dream. None of this is real.

I feel someone's hand land on top of mine, making me almost jump out of my skin. The readhead. Her eyes scream out that she's worried about me. My small panic attack must've been obvious. Her hand feels warm. "I'm sorry if me knowing about your wings is an issue. If it makes you feel any better, I'm the only one who knows. We can keep it a secret." She smiles at me as she puts her finger on top of her lips.

I must be going crazy. This girl feels so real, yet there's no way that any of this is. One minute I start falling to my death. The next thing I know I'm resting in a room and some random girl is taking care of me. And then there's the fact that she doesn't mind the existence of my wings. Normal people would normally just call me a freak and steer clear away from me. This girl took the time to heal me. None of this can be real. But dream or not, I have a few more questions.

"When you found me," I manage to force out. "Was there anyone else with me? A little girl."

Redhead's eyes widen as she whispers out "Little girl?" under her breath. That's all I needed to hear. I can feel the tears swell up in my eyes. Even in my dream, I can't keep her alive. I'm horrible. A sigh coming from the girl brought me back to reality. "I don't really like doing this, but I need to ask you some questions, and I'm sure you have plenty more. So, let's begin." She looks serious, which is something different from what I've seen so far. "Did little monsters do this to you? Like tiny black ones with bright yellow eyes"

I can feel my heart sink when those words come out of her mouth. So she knows about those creatures. So she must know of what happened in Arizona. Maybe she's a survivor from the attack? No that can't be right. If she just escaped the attack, she would probably be more frantic. More stressed out. This girl seems like she just came out of a nice hot shower.

"Judging by the way you're looking at me, it's safe to say that I hit a bullseye, huh?" She sits down by the edge of the bed, her lips curve downward. Quiet, as if thinking of a way to tell their three year old that their dog isn't coming back. I can hear her taking a deep, slow breath. "Those creatures that attacked you, they're called Heartless."

Heartless? That sounds like some kind of edgy rock band, not a race of monsters that destroyed an entire city.

"They're pretty much the embodiment to the darkness inside people's hearts. When that darkness grows and grows, they come out and attack. They are drawn to other people's darkness, kind of like moths to the light." She points to her chest, where her heart is. "Normally they would wander around aimlessly, looking for their prey, but sometimes they are organized when they are being controlled by a greater power. And considering that worlds are disappearing, they must be being controlled."

"Worlds are disappearing?" The words fall out of my mouth. I can feel my voice coming back to me, sounding more alive. "What are you talking about?"

The redhead stays quiet for what feels like a minute. She looks like she's trying to think of something to say. Something that I'm not going to like. "Well…" She hesitates. "Your world...it's gone." Each word felt like a gunshot. My world? Gone? How is that even be possible? Just this morning everything was normal, now some apocalyptic event happened in a matter of hours? How is that even possible?

"If the world is gone, then where am I? How are we here?" My voice is scratchy again. I don't know if it's because of I'm still recovering, or because my throat is dry.

The redhead takes a deep breath as she begins to explain. "We're currently in Traverse Town. It's where people who survive their world being destroyed end up. Sort of like a refugee camp. My friends and I received a mission to come here and search for survivors. Many worlds have been disappearing one after another. When we got here, we notice a star in the sky going out, heard a loud crashing sound in the alleyway, and then we found you."

I have no idea how to respond to all of that. How could I respond to that? Each answer I get, I just have more questions. So in some way I'm in a completely different world? That's the most unbelievable thing that I've ever heard of...and this is me that we're talking about. The girl whose daily life includes a psychic six year old, fighting off Werewolf like people, and, oh yeah, the ability to fly with the wings on my back! Or should I say used to include.

"So what you're saying is that I'm stranded in another world and I can't make it home?" I ask, trying to comprehend everything that is going on. The redhead who hasn't smiled in a while looks down and slowly nods. Great. So not only did I fail my family, I failed my entire world?

For the better half of the year, I've been listening to people saying that it's my "destiny" to save the world (I even had a voice in my head telling me the same thing.) And in a single day, I fail that spectacularly. My world is gone, and as far as I know, I'm the only survivor. Why am I the only one who made it? Why am I the only one to survive?

"Don't worry!" The redhead screams so loud it almost blew my ears off. I take a good look at her face. She has a determined look that screams out confidence. "Your world may be gone now, but there is a way to bring it back, and everyone that's gone!" She grabs my hand, too fast for me to even react.

I stare at her completely dumbfounded. This girl just told me that everything I know and love is gone, and now she's telling me that there's a way of bringing them all back? What is her deal. The only thing I can say is "How?"

The redhead's face didn't change one bit as she squeezes my hand tighter. "My friends and I are going to meet with our teacher. He should know of a way to bring back all of the worlds, including all of the people!"

What is this girl smoking? Nothing this girl is saying is making any sense. Some teacher knows how to bring back an entire world? Is anything she says actually true? Should I believe anything she says. I doubt she can stop me if I can stop me if I start flying away. But what if what she's saying is true. Why is everything so confusing!

"I know it's hard to believe, but you can trust me." She grins. For some reason, seeing her smile brings my heart to ease. "You can stay here while my friends and I go meet with our Teacher." I can see her about to stand up.

I don't know why these words come out of my mouth, but I couldn't stop myself. "Wait! Let me go with you!" I scream out, grabbing her wrist, stopping her from leaving.

Her eyes grow huge for a few seconds. She then calms down and the smile she had slowly goes downward. "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't come with us."

Normally this is where one's heart would sink and give in, but what this girl doesn't knows that I'm stubborn as all hell. "Well why shouldn't I?"

Red's eyes look like they are about to pop out of her sockets. She didn't think I would fight back I bet. She quickly tries to make up an excuse. "It's too dangerous and you're still injured."

"You'll be surprise how fast I can heal myself and I can handle myself in a fight." I get off of the bed and jump up a couple of times. "See. I'm not feeling any pain at all whatsoever." I slightly lie. I still feel a tinge of pain every time my feet touch the ground. Not as much as before mind you, but still a slight pain throughout my body. But I manage to pull off a strong grin that can hopefully fool her.

"Like she said, it's far too dangerous." A stern voice fills the room, making the hairs in the back of my neck stand up. Where did that come from? It was muffled, so it must've come from outside.

The redhead seems to be just as shocked as I am, because she is staring at the door leading to, what I'm guessing, the hallway. "Riku? Have you been listening this whole time?" She asks. I can hear a slight hint of annoyance, a new emotion from this girl.

I see the doorknob move and I quickly move my legs into a fighting stance, making the girl jump a bit. I don't know if whoever is behind this door, but I need to be ready whether they're friend or foe.

"Riku! We can't just open the door like this!" Another voice. A younger male one screams out as the door opens wider. When it's completely open, I take a good look at the two that were standing behind the door. The one on the right is a young boy around my age with a really spiky brown hair. He's wearing a really odd outfit. A black overcoat with a blue and red shirt with a silver crown necklace around his neck. He had the baggiest black pants with added red pouches as pockets. He had an abundance of belts. One around his waist (normal), two yellow ones around his, umm…special area. And one around each leg. And some of the biggest black, yellow, and silver shoes I've ever seen.

He's staring at a much taller guy with silver hair with, and I hate to admit it, better bangs than I do. He's wearing a yellow and white sleeveless overcoat with, what I can tell, a black shirt with a big zipper going down the middle of it (What is with these three and zippers and belts?) He's wearing baggy blue jeans with, thankfully, one belt. And some normal looking shoes to match. "What's the big deal. She now knows that we've been eavesdropping. We're already in trouble anyways." He points to the redhead who's practically fuming.

"I told you guys to hold off until I came back!" She scolds the two young men with her arms crossed, lips pouting, clearly dissatisfied with them.

The brown hair boy backs off, scared of the tiny redhead's non scary threat. "Well we heard you scream out loud. We were about come in here to check on you, but then we heard you two talking…" The boy pauses for a second, trying to think of a nice way of saying what he wants to say.

"So we listened in on your conversation." The silver haired boy put it out bluntly. The spiky haired jumps up in shock of what he said.

The redhead sighs. "What am I going to do with you two."

"Um, excuse me!" I speak up, feeling kind of out of the loop here. "So about me joining you guys."

"It's as Kairi said." The silver hair points his chin towards the redhead. "It's way too dangerous." His face is straight and stern. He's clearly the hard, show barely any emotions types. Sort of like someone else I know. So luckily for me, I know how to deal with his type.

"Well, as I told her, I can take care of myself." I take a step forward, trying to show a bit of dominance. I didn't notice at first, but now that I'm up close, I realize how tall this guy is. Fang has always been taller than me, but I can't let that stop me. I look him in the eye and speak. "I've been fighting since I was a kid. I even killed a few of those Heartless things."

The guy stares, downwardly, at me. One of his eyebrows is raised. I honestly can't figure what he's thinking. Could he be considering it? Or is he thinking of some way to reject me. No matter what, I'm going with these guys. Yeah, I don't know any of these people, but from what they're telling me, there's a way to save my world AND bringing everyone who died back too. I'm going to do that whether if it's with these three or not.

Silver hair let's out a sigh. "Fine. You can come with us, but only if you do one thing."

I can feel my muscles loose up a bit. I didn't even notice how stiff I was, but I can't relax just yet. "What do I have to do?"

"If you're going to join us, then we need to make sure that you really can protect yourself." He points his head towards the door and starts walking out. The redhead and the spiky hair kid look at each other, clearly just as confused as I am, then they walk out behind the other guy. Considering that I have nowhere else to go, I follow the three complete strangers out of the room and into a hallway. It's a single straight hallway with some other rooms on one side and two doors leading to the outside. I see the three of them walking through the south exit, so I quickly go after them.

Outside the hotel room, the first thing I see is nothing but buildings connected to one another. They form some kind of box with two exits into some alleyways. To my right, past some street lamps and benches, there is a big door. Why does a city need a big door like that? I notice the three people walking down some steps into a big open area with a tiny fountain at the end of it.

When I catch up to them, Silver hair turns around around. "The Second District is empty. Perfect. We can begin."

I cross my arms, really getting annoyed by all this cryptic nonsense. "Begin what? Can you explain what is going on here. What do I need to do?"

Silver looks at the other boy and the redhead and then he nods. It seems like they understand what's going on and they back away. I take a deep breath. I have a bad feeling about all of this. Silver gives me a sly smirk. "What you have to do is very simple. If you actually can handle yourself, then to prove it, all you have to do is land a single hit on me." He extends his arm and open up his hand. Little orbs of light surrounds his hands. Before I can even back up, a blade magically appears in his hand out of nowhere. The blade is mostly red with dark blue "veins" climbing up on the side towards the tip. Near it lays a single white wing. The hilt is black with red lines across from it. Surrounding the hilt were two wings. One of them is like the one on the top, a white angelic wing and the other one is a black demonic wing. Under the hilt there's a chain with a heart at the end and on top of it there's a blue eye. "If you manage to do that. Then you're in."

 **To be continued.**


End file.
